Supernatural
Supernatural is an American television series by Eric Kripke. It is filmed in Vancouver, Canada, that debuted on September 13, 2005 on The WB, and is now part of The CW's lineup. The show follows brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, who travel across America in a black 1967 Chevy Impala investigating and combating paranormal events and other unexplained occurrences, many of them based on American urban legends and folklore as well as classic supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. Characters Hunters *Sam Winchester (Season 1-Present) *Dean Winchester (Season 1-Present) *Bobby Singer (Season 1-7) *John Winchester (Season 1-5) *Ellen Harvelle (Season 2, 5, and 6) *Jo Harvelle (Season 2, 5, and 7) *Mary Winchester (Season 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6) *Ash (Season 2 and 5) *Gordon Walker (Season 4 and 6) *Samuel Campbell (Season 4 and 6) *Rufus Turner (Season 3, 5 and 6) *Gwen Campbell (Season 6) *Christian Campbell (Season 6) *Garth Fitzgerald IV (Season 7-Present) Angels *Castiel (Season 4-Present) *Lucifer (Season 4, 5 and 7) *Michael (Season 5) *Gabriel (Season 2, 3 and 5) *Zachariah (Season 4 and 5) *Anna Milton (Season 4 and 5) *Uriel (Season 4 and 5) *Raphael (Season 4, 5 and 6) *Balthazar (Season 6) *Naomi (Season 8) *Metatron (Season 8-Present) *Gadreel (Season 9-Present) Demons *Azazel (Season 1, 2, 4 and 6) *Ruby (Season 3, 4 and 6) *Lilith (Season 3 and 4) *Meg (Season 1, 2, 5, 6, 7 and 8) *Alastair (Season 4) *Crowley (Season 5-Present) *Abaddon (Season 8-Present) Leviathans *Dick Roman (Season 7) *Edgar (Season 7) *Dr. Gaines (Season 7) *Chet (Season 7) Supernatural Beings *Tessa (Season 2, 4, 5 and 6) *Death (Season 5, 6, 7 and 9) *Eve (Season 6) *Lenore (Season 2 and 6) *Eleanor Visyak (Season 6) Azazel's Special Children *Andrew Gallagher (Susan 2) *Ava Wilson (Season 2) *Jake Talley (Season 2) Other Characters *Jessica Moore (Season 1, 2 and 5) *Meg Masters (Season 1, 2 and 4) *Victor Henricksen (Season 2, 3 and 4) *Bela Talbot (Season 3) *Pamela Barnes (Season 4 and 5) *Chuck Shurley (Season 4 and 5) *Adam Milligan (Season 4 and 5) *Lisa Braeden (Season 3, 5 and 6) *Ben Braeden (Season 3, 5 and 6) *Ed Zeddmore (Season 1, 3, 4 and 9) *Harry Spangler (Season 1, 3, 4 and 9) *Jody Mills (Season 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9) *Ronald Reznick (Season 2 and 4) *Becky Rosen (Season 5 and 7) *Kevin Tran (Season 7, 8 and 9) *Charlie Bradbury (Season 7-Present) Main Villains *Azazel (Season 1 and 2) *Lilith (Season 3 and 4) *Lucifer (Season 5) *Raphael (Season 6) *Crowley (Season 6-Present) *Eve (Season 6) *Dick Roman (Season 7) *Abaddon (Season 8-Present) *Metatron (Season 8-Present) Seasons *Season 1 (2005-2006) *Season 2 (2006-2007) *Season 3 (2007-2008) *Season 4 (2008-2009) *Season 5 (2009-2010) *Season 6 (2010-2011) *Season 7 (2011-2012) *Season 8 (2012-2013) *Season 9 (2013-2014) *Season 10 (TBA) Season Story Arcs Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Monsters and Creatures *Demons *Ghosts *Changeling *Shapeshifter *Werewolf *Hellhound *Angels *Djinn *Reapers *Vampires *Deities *Ghouls *Jefferson Starships *Wraith *Witches *Vetala *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *Skinwalker *Leviathans References External Links